


They meet and it's everything from the start

by Ziamwriter



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Bottom Zayn, Face-Fucking, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamwriter/pseuds/Ziamwriter
Summary: Zayn, a writer, and Liam, an English teacher, meet and they instantly connect on an amazing level!





	They meet and it's everything from the start

Obviously, I’m not okay Zayn thought to himself

He was going through a drought after having moved to London

It wasn’t only the move that had shaken him up, he was also just that into dating

But today was different

He had gotten a tinder match with this guy with eyes that sent warmth through his entire being

Eyes that made his heart flutter  
like somehow this drought could be over

He had fallen madly in love with the last guy he dated  
and it hadn’t worked out.

He was tired of hearing love songs and hearing any of them made him sick  
like the thoughts about how he hard he fall for a guy who really was just under fuckboy in the long list of fuckboys he had encountered.

But those eyes that belonged to this guy named Liam just made him feel a way he hadn’t felt in a long time..

Like perhaps something new, giving this guy a chance who would be the start of something nice and charming and perhaps even worth his time.

So he texted him back on app he loathed most of the time.

I mean most of the guys weren’t his taste or were too focused on vanity for his taste.

This Liam turns out to be a teacher and it makes him feel at ease that his man gives for a living

So they plan their first date and it’s sparks and scent of sweet romance is in the air

They go to this little underground restaurant with just the right prices for lovely sandwiches and Liam has a laugh and a bravado that has Zayn thinking, “I was so right about this one”

Zayn goes to the bathroom and as he walks he surely knows Liam checking out his ass in his tight black skinny jeans and sighs in content

They pay the bill quick enough after chatting effortlessly about similar their interests are and how they both want similar things in life

It’s all like they fit right here and right now perfectly like they were really meant to meet and from the way they both laugh and smile Zayn knows this collide is surely heaven sent.

They end up going for a walk through the town in which Zayn shares his dream of becoming a writer

Liam ends up reading a piece of the novel the olive-skinned 21-year-old has finished only to praise it profusely

Liam tells him it’s certainly what he most focus on, becoming the guy who makes a living doing what he’s good at, and it makes Zayn flourish from the inside

Everything’s different with Liam from what he’s known, but it’s the best change he’s felt in a long time and it feels like a really good home he’s chosen to wander into

He’s really happy and Liam’s really happy too

After some jokes and cutesy banter, Liam offers to show him his apartment because it’s suddenly close to where they are

Zayn can’t help but want to map Liam’s skin because in the restaurant from what he’s seen Liam’s ripped in the best way

They get to his place and their on his bed before Zayn can think to ten 

They just smile at each other in the silence and their eyes connect wonderfully

Liam’s eyes are so sweet and lovely like they were out of the bounds of time in that moment  
traveling through each other galaxies and Zayn had seldom felt so good

They were meant to collide in the best way he thinks 

Snapping out his thoughts, Liam makes the first move placing his hand on his knee

The gesture isn’t too forward and it Zayn like Liam even more  
like he’s a gentleman and doesn’t want or expect too much even though Zayn’s on his bed and they just were gazing into each other’s eyes like two birds madly in love

So he reaches forward and kisses Liam 

And they kiss and galaxies collide

The world changes and it’s like earthquakes and a new wilderness 

It’s something divine

Before soon they lose their inability to be soft and begin the wild

They help each other out of the confines of their clothes before Zayn ravishes Liam’s ripped physique with kisses all the way down to Liam’s member

Discarding their underwear at this point, Zayn bravely starts taking Liam’s big dick in his mouth 

Liam decides to charge and starts fucking Zayn’s mouth  
and it’s everything 

From the way Liam looks above him, his big muscles, his toned stomach, his load moans, the way his dick keeps hitting the back of his throat on and on, in and out, and it’s everything

Before soon Liam returns the favour and before they’re both spent and breathless

The next morning they wake up, the sun’s got that beautiful glow going throughout Liam’s bedroom, Liam kisses him softly and fucks him gently for the first time

It’s everything just like the way they spent of the rest of their lives together

From the moment they met and until their last dying breath, Liam and him are simply everything 

They’re each other’s one thing they never tired get of

It’s the way they know they’re in love

From the moment they met and until their last breath Zayn knows, Liam and him are everything

END


End file.
